


Torn Apart

by Buddy5681



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddy5681/pseuds/Buddy5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are separated at a young age from their parents divorce, they don't remember being brothers and Mary and John neglect to tell them, worried that the boys would be angry with them, then 17 years later the boys meet when John has to transfer to a new job in the same town as Mary, the boys find an attraction that they didn't expect unknowing of their relationship they dive head first into their romance only to find out the truth later, does it tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Fan Fic and I intend to update it with a new chapter everyday and constructive criticism would be lovely

"I think it's time..." Mary said, breathing in and out slowly, she looked at John her heart heavy as she thought about losing the man that despite their problems she still loves

"Time for what?" John asked, looking up from his regular sitting spot, a ripped and battered looking lazy-boy chair, He could see the despair in Mary's eyes it made him fell like an asshole.

Mary's eyes filled with tears as she looked at John, they both knew they still loved each other, But they also both knew this was the end for them.

"I- I- wa-" she choked, a quiet sob coming out, she tried to stifle the noise, both boys were sleeping.

"I know what you are going to say, and I think the same thing" John still held his gaze on Mary as he stood up from his chair.

Mary couldn't talk as she held back the tears, John holding back his own with the realization this is actually happening.

"I think this will be the best for our boys, they don't understand why, but it's not healthy to put them through this" John said, walking closer to Mary, he looked at her with love as he saw her in the same outfit she was wearing the day they met, a white button up shirt, tight blue jeans and some black heels, she was beautiful.

Mary finally swallowed down the urge to cry, looking at John. "We need to think of them first..." She stifled back another sob as she looked John dead in the eyes. "We have exhausted every way possible to make this work, we need a divorce..."

Silence, complete silence it felt like forever until John spoke again, he turned around, walking to the door of the living room "I'll start looking for another place" he said, his voice quiet, pained. He turned back looking at Mary before opening the front door of the house, walking out and closing it behind him, the door slammed shut. It sounded like a gunshot in Mary's ears as she fell to her knees and sobbed quietly.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Deans first day of his last year of school, wanting to make his mom proud Dean actually gets up and gets ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean introduction chapter

"Dean! It's time to get up!" Mary yelled up the stairs, waiting for his son to open his bedroom door.

Dean sighed loudly when he heard his mother yell, not even opening his eyes for a moment, he rubbed his eyes opening them and looking around his room, the usual was there his dresser filled with clothes on top there was different tapes of music along with a music player, his walls were blank, white. The table he used to do his homework was a mess as always, with everything but homework. He finally stood up looking down at himself, satisfied with his defined abs he stood in just black boxer briefs, his morning wood poking out, he walks to his dresser grabbing a shirt, some dark blue jeans and black socks, walking through the second door to his room and starting the shower, cold water was what he needed

Mary sighed in relief when she heard the shower turn on, she walked back through the hallway to the kitchen, returning to the island to prepare Dean's breakfast it was his favourite, Scrambled eggs with bacon on the side, Coffee in a mug beside it, she hated that he drank coffee she thought he was to young, but Dean insisted it helped him function throughout the day.

The shower finally turned off ten minutes later, Dean hopped out of the shower, grabbing the towel he had in his bathroom, drying himself off and slipping into his clothing he looked at the full length mirror and stood in front of it, checking himself out, He looked good he thought to himself. Dean finally made it downstairs to the kitchen looking at his mother

"Hi mom" he says as he sits down and began to eat quickly.

"I wish you wouldn't rush so much." Mary sighed at her son, as she put her long blonde hair in a bun

"I have to eat fast so I can get to school, Cas made me promise to walk with him to school, though why a 17 year old can't walk to school by himself I don't know" Dean shrugged, gulping down his coffee.

"Hey, you know Cas gets nervous easily, he only transferred high schools to be with you more often, you two are best friends, you should be there to help keep him calm" she lectured Dean as she threw on her black spring coat, it complimented her black dress perfectly. "I have to go to work, don't be late for school, I don't want a repeat of last year you understand?"

"Yea mom, I know" he says annoyed by the mention of what had happened last year at school.

"Okay, I love you have a good day at school" she smiled back at Dean before leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been away so long, I haven't really been inspired to write, I will get a new chapter up asap


End file.
